I'll Be Your Eyes
by devilhornsofsatan
Summary: High school is enough of a problem, but what's it like when you're blind? MxYMxRxB It's on M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is the rewritten version of I'll be your eyes, please enjoy, I'll try to make this one better…try… Conspireshipping (MxYMxRxB)**

"**Hello" "**_**Hello" on phone**_

_Ryou wasn't born blind, he once could see just like any other normal teen could, until events occurred that left him helpless, scared and alone. With all relatives dead or missing his life hadn't exactly turned out to plan so far, but even though he had been through Hell since he was born he still smiled through everything, smiling through the sadness and sorrow, smiling through the heartache. Ryou was also scared of the foster father he was now in care under. Akefia. His life there was brutal, but we'll find out more about this later…_

_**RYOU/AKEFIA **_

"Come on Ryou hurry up, I actually have to go to work to earn a living," hissed Akefia, practically dragging Ryou across the floor.

"I don't want to go in," pleaded Ryou "people will make fun of me," without being able to see Ryou found it hard to make friends, it didn't help the fact he relied on anyone for mostly everything, embarrassing him further. Ryou preferred to sit at home reading, he'd been fine so far, so he didn't really see the problem with staying back at home.

"Listen I'm sick of you always being selfish, do you want me to send you back to the home?" Questioned Akefia, turning around abruptly, whilst at the gates, grabbing hold of Ryou's shoulders, "just think the faster you go in there, the faster you can come back to me," Akefia smirked, when he felt Ryou shudder underneath his touch, turning his gaze over to the side Akefia saw some other students, smirking to himself, when he had an idea hit him..

"Go on then, get to school," finding it so funny to see Ryou start freaking out once he walked away pleased him to the fullest. "See you at home," and with that he was gone.

"Wait, what?" Ryou really didn't like being left alone, after he turned blind he had been afraid to even step foot outside, scared of never knowing what could happen to you. Anyways, he had no idea where he even was, he could be in the middle of the road for all he knew.

_**MALIK**_

"Bakura, where are you and Mariku?"

"_Somewhere…"_

"Thanks that is so helpful, are you two fucking?" hearing the reply of grunting through the line, Malik found that he got his answer, "Why didn't you invite me over," Malik started pouting, even though there was nobody to see.

"_We'll be in form, don't fret my precious minx," _Mariku whispered Mariku into the phone, taking over from Bakura, who was now a quivering mess underneath him, and with that the call ended.

"Fucking pervs, they could have at least invited me," muttered Malik underneath his breath, because his gaze was set downwards he didn't see Ryou in front of him, and fell on top of him.

All Ryou could register was that he was now – somehow – on the floor, with somebody on top of him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, I mean some people," brushing himself off Malik noticed that the kid he rammed into, hadn't even moved, "hey are you planning on sitting there all day, we do have school,"

"Erm…Uh…could you help me up, you see, well… I can't see," Stuttered Ryou, 'great I've already embarrassed myself, and I haven't even walked into the school yet' thought Ryou. Suddenly his hand was grabbed, and he was yanked to his feet, so fast he fell into the other person's chest. "S….Sorry," said Ryou, pushing himself away from the person.

"Hey, don't worry, anyway are you new here?" asked Malik, thinking about how cute this boy looked.

"Y…yes,"

"Stop stuttering, I'm not that scary!" Laughed Malik, "Shouldn't there be someone guiding you to school or something,"

"Yeah, but he thought that it'd be funny if he left me," mumble Ryou

"Well, that's not nice at all, what form are you in?"

"Here," Ryou shoved the piece of paper into his hands, looking at it he noticed that Ryou was in his form, as well as most of his lessons.

"Cool you're in my form; you can walk with me," linking arms with the boy, he started walking towards the school, with Ryou in tow, "anyway my names Malik, what's yours?"

"R…Ryou,"

"Nice name, it isn't from around here is it? I mean your accent is also different,"

"No, I'm originally from England, I moved here about a week ago,"

"No way my boyfriend is also from England, and originally from Egypt along with my other boyfriend,"

Ryou was shocked, but it didn't show it on his face. 'Two boyfriends? He must be so popular, wonder what he's doing talking with me then,' wondered Ryou. Malik looked at Ryou, expecting to see a look of disgust, but instead saw a look of deep thought.

"What are you thinking of, are you thinking of how we do each other," Laughed Malik, watching a sudden blush dust over Ryou's cheeks, "just joking, anyway here's form,"

Opening the door Malik scanned the room and saw Mariku and Bakura in the corner making out. Shocked to say the least…unless.

"OH MY GOD! You had sex in the classroom?!" shouted Malik, luckily it was still too early for there to be anyone in the form yet.

"Hey Malik, are you jealous you didn't join us?" asked Bakura, suddenly seeing Ryou clinging onto Malik, and feeling a wave of jealousy wash over him, but still noticing the cuteness of him. In an instance Bakura had grabbed Ryou and pushed him against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing with our boyfriend?" Questioned Bakura, Ryou was helpless, he couldn't see Bakura, so didn't know how muscular or tall he could be, suddenly the arm holding against the wall was gone, "Bakura what the hell! Ryou are you Okay?" Malik turned around and helped Ryou get to a seat, for some reason he felt very over protective over Ryou.

"Malik, he was practically asking you to fuck him, clinging to your arm like that," growled Ryou.

"Doubt he'd do anything, he's blind!" Malik turned to face both his boyfriends, a glare resting upon his face. Both Mariku and Bakura then turned red, embarrassed for almost hurting Ryou, because as if he could of defended himself if Malik wasn't there to stop Bakura, "Damn you are so overprotective sometimes,"

Turning back to Ryou he put a hand on his shoulder, feeling as though it was a perfect fit resting there. "Anyway Ryou I'm sorry for my two boyfriends, it's just they get a bit protective now and them,"

"Oh it's Okay," replied Ryou, an amused look written all over his face. All three males both had the same thought, he looked so damn cute!

"Well…Erm sorry, but how do we introduce ourselves to us, when you can't see us?" asked Mariku

"Erm you can just tell me your names, but sorry…I'll probably still ask you who you are," Ryou replied, looking slightly embarrassed.

"That's Okay, as you already know I'm Malik, there's Mariku and Bakura who are also my boyfriends,"

"Okay well good to meet you," smiled Ryou, if it was even possible he just got extra cute points from all three of them. Looking at each all three of them silently agreed that no matter what they needed him in their little boyfriend group, he fitted in so perfectly.

**That's it, do you think it's a better than my previous attempt, let's just see how it goes, this time I promise not to abandon it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! And oh yes, only Bakura and Mariku would decide to fuck in a classroom : P**

'**Hello' thought "hello" speech**

_**MARIKU/BAKURA/MALIK**_

"Right guys I have something to tell you, but don't get mad!" pleaded Malik, ignoring the worrying glances he was getting from his boyfriends.

Malik had met up with Mariku and Bakura at his house, telling them that he had an important announcement, which left his boyfriends worried that the relationship was over. Now sat on the couch they waited for their littlest member of the threesome to say whatever he had on his chest.

"I…Well...I, I have a crush on Ryou," blurted out Malik, worried about his boyfriends reactions.

Whilst Malik just kept staring at the floor his other two boyfriends were looking at each, smiling, until Malik dared to look and see the smirks on their faces.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Well I think Bakura and I are just glad that one of us finally admitted it," laughed Mariku.

"You mean?..."

"Yes we also like Ryou a lot,"

"So what are we going to do," asked Malik, Bakura just laughed and got up, swiftly followed by Mariku.

"Well tomorrow at school we shall admit our feelings to him, but right now I think we should have a little fun," stated Bakura, smiling whilst he ran his hands up and down Malik's sides. Shivering all Malik could do was nod, before he was dragged upstairs to his bedroom.

_**RYOU/AKEFIA**_

"How did you get home?" asked Akefia, in shock as Ryou walked through the door.

"My friends gave me a lift," answered Ryou, happily. Siding off his shoes he walked through the door, but tripping up he came in contact with a solid object.

"Oh sorry, forgot to mention that I did a little redecorating," laughed Akefia, as Ryou got up, but refusing to move, in case he tripped again. Lifting a hand up to his face he winced as he pressed down, already knowing that a bruise would star to form.

"Could you help me?" quietly asked Ryou, hating the fact that he had to ask Akefia. For what the social services didn't know was that when Akefia had adopted him he had made Ryou's life a living hell. Loving it when Ryou depended on him and only him, loving to hurt Ryou, and loving to see Ryou struggle with life all together.

"Why yes, all you had to do was ask," Akefia swiftly got up, but stopped in front of Ryou, bending down to Ryou's level he asked the one thing that Ryou was dreading; "but only for a kiss,"

Grimacing slightly Ryou out his hands in front of him and let his hands drift up Akefia's chest, until he felt his lips, then moved forward and placed his lips on Akefia's, feeling the smirk on his face as Akefia put his hands on Ryou's head bringing him closer. Pulling away Akefia let go of Ryou, getting up he grabbed hold of Ryou's wrist, pulling him towards the kitchen.

"Very good, but it felt as though you didn't like it, so you get a punishment,"

"I-I did like it," Ryou forced the words out of his mouth, shouting in his mind; 'I didn't, I hate you'.

"You were never a good liar," answered Akefia. Suddenly Ryou felt a searing hot pain through his arm and screamed, trying to yank his arm out of Akefia's hold. However he had no luck, once his arm was out of the grip he fell to the ground, clutching his arm, tears streaming down his face.

Bending down Akefia whispered into Ryou's ear; "There's some dinner for you, I hope you like the soup, I hope it was hot enough for you, it just came off the hub," getting no answer from Ryou he grabbed hold of Ryou's chin and forced him to look at him, at this very moment Ryou was glad he couldn't see, he was glad that he didn't have to put up with looking at Akefia every day, "say thank you! You blind bastard!" hissed Akefia.

"Th…Thank you," whispered Ryou

"Now how about some more," replied Akefia. Ryou was so scared that all he did was sit there. He knew if he didn't answer it would get worse, but saying no would be worse too, so forcing the words out of his mouth he whispered, "Yes."

_**SCHOOL/NEXT/DAY/**_

'At least Akefia wrapped a bandage around my arm' thought Ryou, as he gently stroked his arm, not paying attention to Malik's ramblings.

"So what do you think?" asked Malik, oblivious to Ryou not even paying attention

"Oh…Erm…sorry I didn't quite catch the questioned," nervously laughed Ryou, bushing slightly.

"Oh its fine, I just asked if you wanted to hang out tonight me, Bakura and Mariku?" said Malik, his heart beating rapidly.

"Oh okay, I'd love to," answered Ryou, smiling brightly.

"Good, we were planning on seeing a movie," said Malik, feeling relieved, then it hit him. Ryou was blind! 'Damn I'm an idiot, fuck, cursed Malik, in his mind.

"Okay what movie?" asked Ryou. 'What did he not hear me when I said movie?' Malik thought to himself. Luckily he was saved though when he saw two more teens stop in front of them.

"Oh hey, Mariku, Bakura! Ryou's planning on joining us tonight to see a movie," said Malik, looking embarrassed.

"A movie? Malik he's blind! So sorry Ryou," said Bakura, thinking that everything was ruined.

"Blind people can also watch movies," playfully answered Ryou.

"What how?" asked Malik, looking shocked.

Laughing Ryou said "Well you can get a headset at the movie theatre, so it tells us what's happening in the film,"

"Ooooohhhh," replied the other three at the same time, making Ryou laugh.

"Well me and Bakura will meet you at the cinema, we have… stuff to do," said Mariku dragging Bakura along behind him.

"It means they're ditching," whispered Malik to Ryou, who laughed again. Suddenly the bell rang, signalling last lesson.

"Come on, time for class,"

_**MOVIE/TIME**_

Sitting down at their designated seats they didn't know what to say so they were all sat in a kind of silence until Ryou spoke up.

"Well what movie are we seeing?"

"It's a kind of horror movie, Carrie," answered Mariku, excited by the movie, "is that OK?"

"Y…Yes, but I haven't really ever seen…well listened… to a horror movie before," answered Ryou looking a bit scared.

"If it gets too scary you can hold onto me if you want," said Malik, sticking out his tongue at Bakura who was about to ask the same thing.

"Erm OK…"

That was exactly what happened, about 5 minutes into the movie Ryou had hold of Malik's had, squeezing tightly, not that Malik minded. However when he looked over at Mariku and Bakura he saw them making out, rolling his eyes he went back to what he was doing. Not watching the movie, watching Ryou.

_**WALKING/BACK/HOME**_

Walking through the night Ryou finally had some friends, who he could be happy with and trust. Malik was clinging onto Ryou's unhurt arm, fortunately, whilst Bakura and Mariku were walking behind them.

"That movie was…well it was different," said Ryou, happy that he didn't have to walk home alone after that frightening experience. This statement made Malik laugh and cling onto Ryou's arm more tightly, making sure that the boy knew he was safe with them.

"Indeed it was, but I think that Bakura and Mariku were too busy to notice,"

"What do you mean?"

"They were having a game of tonsil tennis," it took Ryou a second to realise what he meant, suddenly blushing madly, earning even cute points (in Malik's opinion) if it were even possible. Deciding a little teasing would be fun Bakura and Mariku swiftly crept up to Ryou, Malik loosening his grip on Ryou, when Bakura and Mariku grabbed both his arms. However they didn't expect Ryou to yelp in pain and yank his arms away. All three of them were thoroughly shocked, wondering what they had done to hurt or scare the poor boy.

"Ryou are you OK?" Questioned Bakura, walking over to Ryou, who now had tears in his eyes as he wasn't used to the pain. He put his hands on his shoulders, gently, with Malik and Mariku right behind him.

"Erm…it's just an injury I got, when…when I was…err coking, I spilt soup all down my arm…burning it quite badly," Ryou said, as he laughed nervously, thanking God he thought of something fast.

"Yes he can be quite clumsy at times," a voice bind them stated, Ryou knowing all too well who it was. The other three boys jumped at the sudden voice and turned around, Mariku being brave enough to shout;

"Who the Hell are you?"

"His career," stated Akefia. Walking through the small group he grabbed Ryou's hurt arm and started dragging him inside the house. Ryou yelping in response and finally letting the tears fall as he was in so much pain. The boys could do nothing as the door was roughly slammed in their faces. Looking at each other they agreed to talk to Ryou about his career in the morning.

**E/N/D**

**To me this is a really long chapter; it actually hurt to write Akefia as the baddie T_T, poor Ryou! Hope you like it and hope you actually relieved I did a fast update lol! Update sometime in January, but schools starting in a week so FML, Review please, your comments keep me going!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/E/X/T/D/A/Y/M/O/R/N/I/N/G**_

"Don't even think about telling them anything!" warned Akefia, his face curling up in rage, "You were so stupid; it was as though you want to be sent back to the home,"

"It's not my fault if they care," mumble Ryou, only adding to Akefia's anger.

"Back chatting me now are we? They really are a bad influence on you," stated Akefia quite sternly. Ryou wished he could just sink into the couch he was sat on, "I wish you didn't exist, now go to school!"

"B…But I can't see anything!" shouted Ryou, scared at what Akefia was planning.

"Consider it as punishment, or would you rather it hurt a lot more," getting up Akefia grabbed Ryou's arm and practically threw him out the door, along with his bag, "don't get run over, it'll just make you more of a nuisance," he started laughing as he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving a blind and helpless Ryou to fend for himself. 'Don't cry… Don't cry' thought Ryou, biting his lip. Slowly getting up off the ground he found the hand railing on the side and carefully made his way down the steps.

Getting to the bottom of the steps, after it seemed like hours he let go and stood there, not knowing what to do or where to go, hoping that his new found friends would happen to be walking by.

_**S/A/M/E/T/I/M/E**_

"We really need to talk to Ryou," Malik said, a serious expression on his face. Malik, Bakura and Mariku were walking towards Ryou's house, hoping to catch him before he left to school. "I really can't stand that parent of his, who does he even think he is dragging Ryou off like that."

"Malik calm down, I'm sure Ryou will tell us what we want to know, anyway at least that 'date' of ours went well," replied Bakura, winking at Mariku, who was smirking at the antics he and Bakura got up to.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun, whilst you and Mariku were playing tonsil tennis Ryou was practically crawling on my lap to escape the awful film," said Malik, smirking whilst thinking about how cute Ryou looked. "Finally Ryou's…house….Ryou?"

"M…Malik?" Questioned Ryou, praying it really was him.

"How come you're out here, how were you planning on getting to school?"

"Well…Erm…Akefia started work early, so I didn't really know what to do," Ryou looked relieved that he could have some help getting to school, silently thanking the Gods, but he really hated lying to them, because to be honest he liked them more than friends. However he knew they couldn't be together, because they were already in a relationship. The other three boys looked at each, knowing he wasn't telling the truth.

"Come on, we should go to school now," said Mariku, "Erm which arm should I hold, I don't want to hurt your sore arm,"

"Oh Erm, thanks, and this one," Ryou replied holding out his arm, thinking about how considerate his new found friends were being. 'I've never had anyone be this kind to me, it feels nice' though Ryou, as Mariku held onto his arm and the four of them set off on their way to school.

_**A/T/S/C/H/O/O/L**_

It was lunch break and the four boys were sat outside underneath a rather large apple tree. From when they started hanging out together Bakura and Mariku had constantly been dealing with people making fun of Ryou's 'disability', in easier terms it meant they beat up anyone who made fun of him, whilst Malik made sure Ryou wouldn't find out. Since they met the other three boys felt protective over Ryou, and it wasn't just because of the fact he was blind.

"Ryou?"

"Hm, yes?"

"Well we'd want to know how you actually got that burn on your arm," both Mariku and Bakura were looking at Ryou expectantly, hoping that Malik could get him to open up to them, even if it was just a bit.

"I already told you, I spilt something hot on it," Ryou was trying to act as calm as possible, looking down at the floor, trying to avoid what eye contact they could make.

"Ryou we want you tell us and well, we've seen how awful your father,"

"He's not my father," snapped Ryou, getting angry with his new friends. Suddenly he realised what he'd said, these were the first people he'd ever told, and he usually just let people think whatever they want. For once he was glad he couldn't see, but if he could he would have seen the shocked looks on all three of the other boys faces, they didn't even consider this possibility

"What do you mean he isn't your father?" asked Malik, trying to be as gentle as he could.

"I mean exactly what I said," mumble Ryou, moving so that he was hugging his knees so close to his chest his knuckles turned white, because his mind was now replaying awful memories of what had happened to his real parents. He was trying so hard not to cry

"Will you tell us what happened to your real parents?" The other three boys were slowly crowding around Ryou. They couldn't explain it but their hearts clenched when they saw how upset Ryou was and they were all desperate to keep him from crying.

"I…I…Well it's a long story, and the…the last time I tried to speak about it…well I couldn't," Ryou finally gave up his battle and let the tears fall freely down his face, hiding his face beneath his hands. By now he was thinking about how his new found friends were probably trying not to laugh, for the second time today he was glad he couldn't see.

Suddenly he felt warmth surrounding him, as two arms encircled around him. However this reminded him of his mother and how whenever he would hurt himself or start to cry he would always finds love behind these embraces. As Malik embraced Ryou he felt his tears soaking into his shirt, but he didn't care all that mattered right now was Ryou. Every time he cried harder Malik just tightened his hold.

However what he didn't expect was to fin two people kissing his cheeks and wrapping their arms around the both of them, looking at the other two he saw Bakura raise his hand and brush it over his cheek.

"You're crying," whispered Mariku, smiling sadly along with Bakura. Neither of them liked it when Malik cried, but what they didn't expect was seeing Ryou also like this would make them feel this way

"I'm sorry," mumble Ryou, as his sobbing started to stop, pulling out of their embrace. He was embarrassed. These people he'd known for little under a week had suddenly had to try and stop him crying.

"It's fine,"

But what Ryou didn't expect was one of them to swoop down and peck him on the lips. Pulling away quickly he touched his lips, not knowing what was happening, were they trying to take advantage of him? Two other lips found their way to his cheeks, causing his face to redden even further.

"We really like you Ryou," said Mariku, both Bakura and Malik agreeing with him

"You're not just saying that?" asked Ryou, scared that they were lying, because of all the time Akefia had lied to him.

"No we promise we aren't"

"Thanks, I don't really understand my feeling yet, but…I really care about you all,"

This sentence on its own caused the other three boys to smile and glance at each other in hope.

"How about we go back to our place?" asked Mariku looking hopeful.

"You're not going to do anything are you?" asked Ryou, starting to wonder if they actually were going to take advantage of him.

"No, God no!" replied Bakura, quickly, making sure Ryou didn't get the wrong end of the stick.

"Oh sorry, well then yes, let's go," Ryou smiled. Probably the only real smile he had made in years.

_**M/A/R/I/K/U/S/P/L/A/C/E**_

All four of them had gotten back to Mariku's place, all of them sat on the couch together, when Ryou finally realised that Mariku had said; 'our place'.

"Why did you say our place?" He asked, when he realised just how abrupt he had sounded, he was about to apologise for this when Mariku laughed and answered him, "Me, Malik and Bakura share it, our parents, well let's not go into too much detail yet,"

"Oh okay," Ryou knew that it was only fair; he wasn't prepared to tell them about his past as just yet anyways.

"Now that we're…well together I guess, could you tell us what really happened to your arm," Malik was asking this in a slightly begging tone, desperate to know who had hurt him.

"Well promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise," all three boys said this in sync, desperate to know.

"Well I did kind of spill scolding hot soup on it, but it wasn't really by my hands," Ryou trailed off, not wanting to tell them any more of the story.

"Who did it," hissed Bakura, already knowing the answer.

"Akefia," Ryou said this in the smallest voice possible, so it was a surprise that they actually heard him.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" roared Mariku, about to get up, but was stopped by Bakura, yanking him to sit back down.

"It's OK, he didn't mean it!" Ryou wanted out of this situation now, fortunately thinking of a reasonable reason, "I need to call Akefia, I need to get home," he got, up suddenly forgetting that he was in a different environment, but realised this when he tripped over the coffee table's leg and fell head first into the table, knocking himself unconscious.

"RYOU!" shouted all three boys, rushing to his side, "PHONE AN AMBULANCE!" shouted Malik, as he cradled Ryou's head in his lap, ignoring his surroundings as Mariku rushed off to call the ambulance in.

**Cliff-hanger, I'm so sorry please don't kill me! _ anyway I hope you enjoyed it please review, want to hear your opinions on this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry about the long wait, had a rough month: (, and now here's the chapter please enjoy : ) also I have no idea where this story is going yet, but I'll never abandon it. However sometimes the updates could be varied well please enjoy and remember I love it when you review, so I can hear the good and bad points about this fanfic : )**

"What's wrong with you, can't you do anything right?"

"Yeah, nobody cares about you; you're really just such a bother!"

"Why can't you just butt out of everything, leave us alone, nobody wants you around!"

"Just go die!"

Ryou was just standing there, not knowing what to say or do as the insults kept on coming. Stuck in darkness voices were surrounding him, but he couldn't recognise them or see them. Suddenly he was falling…falling down as if he'd fallen off a ledge. Falling down a never ending drop.

Beep/Beep/

"Ryou!"

Beep/Beep/

"Wake up, come on Ryou!"

"Nrgh"

"Are you awake?"

"5… more minutes…"

"No come on, please open your eyes,"

"Slowly opening his eyes he was met with darkness, worrying he was still in the dream he started frantically thrashing about in the bed e was lying in, "No, please leave me alone,"

"Ryou, don't worry it's us, it's me Malik," Slowly hands were gripping his hand, stroking it, to help calm him down.

"Malik?" breathing in a well needed amount of air he slowly started to relax back into the cushions, closing his eyes again as a wave of dizziness hit him, from getting up too fast. "Sorry about that, what happened and where are we?"

"We're in hospital, you hit your head pretty hard, and we were all worried about you,"

"We?" suddenly Ryou realised that Mariku and Bakura were there as well, "where are Mariku and Bakura,"

"Right here, how you feeling Ryou?" Looking in the direction of the voice, he was met with a kiss on his left cheek, which was pretty unexpected for him. He quickly brought his hand up to his cheek, blushing ferociously. "Oh yeah, the hospital contacted Akefia, he'll be coming soon, sadly we had to otherwise they weren't going to let you out," growled out Mariku, satisfied after kissing Ryou's cheek (for now).

"Please no!" begged Ryou desperately grasping Malik's hand with both of his, tightly holding on. This reaction scared the other three boys a bit, not expecting it.

"But Ryou, I thought you'd be happy to see me," said Akefia, leaning against the doorframe, smirking, "or in your case it would probably be hear," laughing manically he walked inside the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Walking into his room he could feel the glares from three of the occupants, but he couldn't care less, all cared about was Ryou not spreading the truth, he didn't want to lose his toy after all.

"Move now," commanded Akefia, glaring at Malik from above, most people would be scared, but Malik was more scared of what he'd do to Ryou.

"Maybe you should move," argued Mariku, him and Bakura moving round so that they were both to in front of Akefia, glaring at him threateningly. Right now all that mattered was getting the truth out of Akefia, none of them wanted Ryou to stay with Akefia, if what Ryou said about him hurting him was true.

Akefia was now interested in knowing what these three people were to Ryou suddenly realisation struck me and he burst into laughter "Don't tell you have feeling for them three, as if they even like you, let alone care for you" This only caused Ryou to bow his head in shame, as if they really like him he couldn't even see properly, he was worthless. So it's true that if you say something to someone so many times they start to believe it.

"As if that's true, you know nothing of what we feel," said Malik, from behind Mariku and Bakura, still grasping tightly on Ryou's hand, looking at Ryou's face and all of his reactions, "at least we don't hurt him,"

Surprised Akefia actually stepped back, honestly shocked that Ryou had people to tell about what was going on, now angry he swiftly moved to the other side of the bed, grabbing hold of Ryou's chin and squeezing tightly, too fast for the other three boys to stop him. Turning Ryou's face to look at him he ignored the yells to get off him and pushed back the other boys when they tried to intervene.

"If you try to pull me away from him I will hurt him more," said Akefia, looking back at the other three boys. Now all they could do was watch, not wanting to put Ryou in danger. They watched as Akefia turned his gaze back on Ryou, who was now paralysed with fear. "How dare you tell them about what happened? Did you not think of the consequences?"

"Akefia I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," whispered Ryou, scared of what would happen to him. He was scared that Akefia would hurt his friends, scared for their safety. He was also scared of what his new friends would think of him, after witnessing all of this.

"That's not good enough, didn't I warn you enough?" now he was digging his nails into Ryou's face, making imprints, some of them drawing blood. Trying to pull away Ryou started whimpering in pain, closing his eyes tightly and trying to cancel out the pain he was feeling.

"Let go of him!" growled Bakura, wanting nothing more than to wipe that smirk off Akefia's face.

"Oh sorry, but I don't think I was talking to you, was I Ryou?" stated Akefia, finally letting go of Ryou's face. Turning to face the others, not caring about the daggers they were eyeing him with. "Ryou?" Staring back at Ryou he waited for him to answer.

"No," mumble Ryou.

"Sorry what was that? Didn't I teach you to speak louder and properly?"

"No," said Ryou, looking at his lap, not caring about the blood dripping onto the hospital sheets.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" Malik questioned, pushing past Bakura and Mariku and moving to stand right in front of Akefia, having a standoff.

"Excuse me but who else is in charge of looking after him?"

"…"

"That's what I thought, now Ryou I think I'd better sign you out of here, do say goodbye to these friends of yours," and with that Akefia went back out, walking to the reception desk to sign all of the paperwork.

This left the four boys in the room alone, when all of a sudden sobbing was heard, in an instance the boys were around Ryou's bed, comforting him. "I don't want to go with him," said Ryou, rubbing his eyes with his arm. Mariku just embraced Ryou, holding onto him tightly, which surprised the other two, Mariku never showed affection unless it was with Bakura or Malik. Mariku gave the other two, on the other side of the bed, a look that said I'll tell you later.

"Ryou! I thought I told you to say goodbye," barked out Akefia, again shutting the door, first making sure that nobody was going to come in.

"Sorry, goodbye," said Ryou, pushing away Mariku who looked as though he could burst with anger at any moment.

"Now go put on some clothes and we'll get home," said Akefia, throwing clothes at Ryou, who wasn't expecting this and he flinched in fear, Mariku noticing this pulled him away from the bad and picked him up, walking towards the on suite bathroom, "I'll help him," he bluntly stated, shutting and locking the door behind him, leaving Bakura, Malik and Akefia alone in the room.

"I thought only kids needed help to get changed," laughed Akefia viciously. However this caused Bakura to finally lose it.

"How dare you speak to him like that? He's blind, he needs help!" Malik had to physically grab hold of Bakura to stop him from attacking Akefia.

"I can do whatever the Hell I want! It's his own fault for turning blind anyway"

"He can't help being blind you sick fuck!"

"You have no control over this so just butt out!"

"Just so you know we'll be doing everything possible to keep Ryou from you, no matter the cost!"

_**M/E/A/N/W/H/I/L/E/I/N/T/H/E/B/A/T/H/R/O/O/M**_

Having now been changed the two boys in the bathroom were now on the floor, discussing some matters.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing much…Mariku?" Ryou answered, thinking that this rough tone of voice was Mariku's, and hoping he was right. Sat on the floor he was leaning against something hard, until it started moving and realised he was leaning on Mariku's chest.

"Yes, and does he always do this to you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's not really your business you don't have to worry," said Ryou, trying to get up, but found it was hard when he felt himself being quickly turned around, so he was now facing Mariku's chest.

"Ryou, you might not believe this but me, Bakura and Malik have really strong feelings for you, and we care for you a lot. But what Akefia is doing to you is not right, it's abuse, and don't you dare think it's because you deserve it, nobody deserves this, but no matter what us three will never leave your side, no matter how hard you try and push us away," Leaning down Mariku placed his lips on Ryou's, waiting for a response, feeling relieved when Ryou pushed into the kiss, responding.

Pulling away Mariku lifted a blushing Ryou off the floor, guiding him to the door and going through to meet with a tension through the air, which could be cut with a knife.

_**N/O/R/M/A/L/P/O/V**_

Seeing Ryou walking through the door, being led by Mariku, Akefia went over to them and grabbed Ryou's arm, pulling him away from Mariku and flush against his body, before smacking his lips onto Ryou, who was trying to squirm away, but was too weak to get away from him. When Akefia pulled away he slapped Ryou hard across the face, causing Ryou to whip his head to the side in shock, tears springing into his eyes.

"I think we should get going, and don't even think about coming near Ryou again, or there will be trouble," Pulling Ryou out the door he stopped and turned around letting go of Ryou, who was instantly scared of being alone. "And by that I mean that Ryou will get hurt, a lot," and with that he pulled Ryou away, leaving the boys in the hospital, considering what to do. Thinking of ways to get Ryou away from that mad man.

**Really liked how this chapter turned out! BTW sorry but think this story is going to become really angst, might not but you know anyway I hope you enjoyed; it's the longest chapter I've written and my favourite so far. As always please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate that bastard!"

"Malik calm down, there's no point in shouting about it!"

Pacing in the living room was what Malik had been doing for about half an hour now, after coming back from the hospital. Mariku and Bakura were sat on the couch, not trying to stop their youngest lover, because he was absolutely fuming with Akefia.

"But you saw how badly he treated Ryou!"

"Malik, we'll find a way to help Ryou, but right now we sadly can't do anything about it,"

"We can't just sit back and do nothing about it!"

"We can't do any-"

"Malik's right!" This was the first thing Mariku had said, since they came back from the hospital, standing up he headed in the direction of the front door, Malik following with Bakura, who was trying to stop them both from getting into a lot of trouble.

"Mariku we can't just barge in, he's Ryou's guardian!"

Stopping both Malik and Bakura were giving each other strange looks, neither of them used to how much emotion Mariku was showing right now.

"I've never told you this, but my father used to do the same to me, and when I saw Ryou back at the hospital, with the look of fear in his eyes reminded me of myself. He shouldn't be getting hurt," Right now Mariku was doing everything in his power to stop himself from crying, not want to seem weak in front of his lovers.

"Mariku, we-" but was Malik was cut off, when Mariku slammed the door open, running out into the open night, Malik was about to go after him, but Bakura pulled him back, knowing that right now all they give Mariku was space, shaking his head he brought Malik into his chest in a tight embrace, as they both looked out into the night. After a few minutes of doing this Bakura pulled Malik in, shutting the door behind them and they headed into the living room, awaiting Mariku's return.

_**R/Y/O/U/'/S/H/O/U/S/E**_

"You idiot! What did you even tell them?" shouted Akefia, slapping Ryou hard across the face.

"Nothing I swear, they just found out!" begged out Ryou, not knowing where he even was at the moment, but knowing about the pain in his head and on his cheek.

"Because of your idioticness!" Akefia shoved Ryou to the ground, causing Ryou to cry out as his back hit the side of the coffee table.

"Well you hurt me in front of them," Ryou muttered, but regretted it and instantly said, "sorry no... It was my fault, please don't hurt me!"

"You little fucker, I'm going to hurt you so much you'll be begging out so loudly and decide never to see those fags again!"

"They are so nice to me; please I think I love them!"

"Oh so you're a faggot yourself now?"

"Yes!" shouted Ryou, causing Akefia to stumble a bit, feeling brave Ryou got up, but decided against walking, he didn't even know where he was. "At least I'm not a lonely looney like you!"

"You are going to wish you'd never been born!" And with that he pulled Ryou into the kitchen, taking a hold of the kettle and pouring the scolding water onto the right side of his face, enjoying the ear piercing screams and enjoying how red the skin was now becoming, "you don't even need your eyes anyway," shoving Ryou to the floor he left the house, enjoying the look of fear and crying of Ryou, who didn't know what to do.

In the kitchen Ryou was a crying mess, his face hurting so much along with his back. However he started to hear banging on the door and shouting, which sounded just like Mariku, so he shouted his name praying to the Gods that he would hear him.

_**O/U/T/S/I/D/E/R/Y/O/U/'/S/H/O/U/S/E**_

Mariku was desperately calling out Ryou's name now, and banging on the door, but his cries were cut short when he heard the sweet sound of Ryou calling his name. He saw a window that probably led to the living room and smashed it in using his fists and stones on the ground; ignoring the scratches he was getting from the glass he jumped through the window, and running to the kitchen when he saw Ryou's feet.

"Ryou oh God Ryou its ok, I'm here now," falling to the floor beside Ryou he cradled his head on his lap, getting his phone out and calling Malik and Bakura.

"_Mariku what's wrong?"_

"Oh God its Ryou and its bad, real bad, meet me at Domino hospital,"

"_Yes we'll be there as soon as possible._

"Ryou don't worry, I'm going to get you to the hospital, it's just around the corner, can you walk?"

"Mariku something's wrong…

"What?"

"My legs I can't… they won't…"

Mariku didn't even have to listen anymore he just lifted Ryou up into his arms and ran like his life depended on it to the hospital. When he entered the hospital doctors and nurses pulled Ryou away from Mariku, who got told to stay in the waiting room. Sat on a chair he started blaming himself for all of this mess.

"Mariku?" hearing the shout he looked up and saw Bakura and Malik running towards him, "what's wrong with Ryou?"

"His face, oh God his face, he told me he couldn't feel his legs for Gods sakes," and with that he finally broke down crying, Malik and Bakura embracing him as they waited on the news from the doctor, praying to anyone who was listening that it was good news.


End file.
